


Chores and Films

by LotusGirl



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Other, like family fluff tho, lloyd is a lonely bean, not that shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusGirl/pseuds/LotusGirl
Summary: Lloyd was all alone. Morro comes and has some fun with him.





	Chores and Films

A certain blonde ninja stared at the calendar.

The date was marked in red and the sight hurt his heart.

All of the others had plans tonight so he was left at home by himself. Jay and Nya were on a double date with Zane and Pixel while Cole and Kai were out doing. . . whatever guy thing. He had originally asked if he could come with them, knowing he would be a fifth wheel on the date, but he couldn't. "Sorry, squirt, we don't want you going to a--" Kai had began and Cole punched his shoulder. He rubbed the injured section and said," Yeah, uh, you can have fun here by yourself! Hehe, see ya!"

That's how he ended up all alone on a Friday night.

Lloyd knew about all of their plans a week in advance, so he probably should have made plans of his own before this.

For a long time, he had almost no friends and spent a lot of time in solitude and thought it wouldn't be so bad.

Well, it was wrong.

The transition between friendless to friends and suddenly being alone wasn't easy to make. Not to mention the lack of crime. Of all the days for the villains and thugs to go quiet! He must have gone on patrol _twice_ before giving up and going home. Lloyd sighed and undressed, putting on his green hoodie and dark colored shorts and dropped his gi in the laundry basket. It was a perfect opportunity to do chores, no matter how much he really dreaded it. He picked up the basket and walked out and into the other rooms, starting with Kai's. The fire ninja tended to avoid cleaning and as a result, his bedroom was often a mess. It was hard navigating in a way to keep from stepping on anything, particularly any weapons he kept lying around. Lloyd almost scraped his foot on an unsheathed knife. At least Kai kept all of his clothes in the same. . . _general_ area.

It was gross, okay? The lack of order and crap is everywhere.

Lloyd hesitated reaching for the pile, fearing potential spiders or other life forms that could very well be hiding inside.

But, knowing hesitation would accomplish nothing, he quickly grabbed and threw the uniforms and street clothes in the basket (shuddering just after).

Jay's bedroom was slightly better, except it was a lot. . . weirder. Kai didn't have too many interests outside his life as a ninja, most consisting of fighting and perhaps flirting with girls. Jay, on the other hand, dabbled in many things. Inventing, poetry, comics, and heaven knows what else. Machinery was seen on the walls and shelves while comic geek merchandise accompanied it. Lloyd couldn't help but take note of the Starfarer sheets. There were also pictures of Nya and various love dramas plastered on the walls, along with the ceiling. It felt more awkward to walk in this room than the previous. Luckily, he kept his clothing on the bed so he didn't need to venture further than he needed or wanted to. But when he picked up the stack, a piece of paper fell out on the floor. It was. . . "Oh gosh. . ." he mouthed before pushing the scarlet letter under the bed and taking his leave.

Only two rooms left. Nya didn't like it when the boys went into her room without permission hence why she was being left out. Just the thought of her anger sent shivers up his spine. Lloyd turned the cold door knob of Cole's bedroom and walked to the laundry bin. Unlike their brothers, Cole had a system. Sure, it may be difficult to understand but it worked for him. He kept all of his worn clothes in the bin so he doesn't go through the pain of looking for which ones were dirty and which ones weren't. Lloyd dumped out the bin in his basket and went to Zane's bedroom. His was absolutely spotless without even a speck of dust out of place. He admired the nindroid's cleanliness and made a mental note on how Kai, Jay, and Cole could follow in his footsteps. Even his dirty uniform was folded up! How grande! Not wanting to mess up the perfection, he carefully placed Zane's clothes in the basket and walked to the laundry room.

It was less of a "laundry room" as it was really just the place they put the washing machine. It used to be an armory, and there's still some weapons in there.

Before throwing them in the wash, he separated the colors and the lights.

After all, they wouldn't want a repeat of what happened so many years ago with Zane's and Kai's uniforms.

Lloyd first put in the whites and poured the detergent into the compartment before turning the dial and setting it to wash. In the meantime, he took a seat in front of the machine and closed his eyes for a bit. For as long as he could remember, he actually loved laundromats. He loved listening to the white noise and the smell of the soap. The mindset that all those dirty little mistakes can be washed away. It was incredibly soothing for him. Granted, enjoying the washing machine wasn't really something he did when the others were around. The other boys at Darkly's made fun of him when they saw him resting next to the machine, so he tended to keep it secret. When the cycle finished, he pulled the whites out and put them in the dryer while the rest were loaded in the washer. Lloyd was about to go back to his time of peace when he felt his phone vibrate about fifteen times.

The other ninja were posting pictures and status updates on Chirp.

Makes sense, as most people, when having a lot of fun, post something online about it.

As expected, the double date was going well. Nya had taken pictures of the meal and apparently, one of the waiters had slipped and the tray had splattered soup on one of the customers and Jay recorded all of it. Must have been a good laugh for sure. Kai and Cole, on the other hand, were at a pub of the sorts. He rolled his eyes. They think they're protecting his innocence by keeping him home and not telling him where they're going. It made him scoff at their ignorance. But his time of fun was cut very short when Jay left a message on his dash, saying," Yo how's it going, Lloyd?" Well shoot. Compared to his friends, he looked like he had no life, doing laundry in his jammies while they were having fun and socializing outside. Crap, what should he say? Feeling his nerves acting up, he quickly responded with," Oh yeah, having the time of my life! 6;" Oh yes, completing chores defined as a good time, definitely.

After sending the chirp, Lloyd started to chewing on the end of the sleeve.

It was a nervous habit.

Cole hated it when he did that because he might get his saliva on the sleeves, which are, in fact, longer than his arms, and get his DNA and whatever diseases everywhere.

Zane even offered to hem them so they would be shorter, and almost all of them offered to get him a smaller hoodie.

He didn't like that. Lloyd liked wearing bigger hoodies. They were so much cozy.

Some time later, the second load finished its time in the dryer and he began folding them. Half and half then back in the basket. Although touching them the very second they came out had the tendency to burn his hand a little. It made Lloyd ponder the question, _Is this what Kai's hand feels like when he's burning things, or can he even be burned at all?_ That also begged the question on how the other ninja felt while using their elements. The way he felt while using them may differ from how they feel. What an interesting question that is! He should remember to ask them about it later when they come back. When he finished, he brought them back to their respective bedrooms and dropped the basket back in his own.

It was 10:24 and now he had nothing to busy himself with.

Chances were that his friends weren't coming back until midnight or later.

So he went to the den and began sorting through their collection of movies and films.

It wasn't a very wide variety. It was mostly action, romance, and some educational or historical films. A majority of the educational movies were from when he was little and the ninja wanted to continue with his education-- Just without all the evil. As a result, they started with positive children's learning and continued from there. Lloyd swore if he saw another puppet asking what word rhymed with "tree" or singing about "the golden rule", he was going to go insane. Then, he stumbled upon a romance he remembered Jay watching. It was a terrible movie; as opposed to it just having funny parts like a normal romantic comedy, the entire thing was a joke. The acting was poor and unbelievable, the plot was senseless, and about 70% of the time, one could see the microphone. Granted, he was just trying to find something to do, not something really mind blowing and fascinating.

Lloyd put the case on the DVD player and went into the kitchen to grab one of the popcorn bags.

Like a well-behaved, rule following boy, he read the directions on the bag.

One method said to pour them into the pot, cover the pot, and wait for 30 seconds until they all pop. Another said to cover it in a bowl and put it in the microwave for four minutes.

But not every well-behaved boy actually follows every rule, so he said," Screw it." Lloyd held the bag under his neon-flaming hand until they were all popped.

Except it was very loud and scared the daylights out of him.

He nearly dropped the bag.

Kai used this method as well, except he often ended up burning all of the popcorn and the bag due to his lack of control.

Lloyd ripped open the bag and poured the popcorn out in a bowl then went back into the den to put the DVD in. As expected, the movie was awful, to the point where he found himself chuckling at it. He reached for the bowl and his heart stopped when he felt another hand. Lloyd nearly screamed, jumping back on the other side of the room and aimed his sword in defense. The sight was truly horrifying. It was none other than Morro, the master of wind and hating everyone and everything. The dark-haired boy had taken a seat on the couch, somehow without him noticing. Lloyd hissed," Morro, what the heck are you doing here?" Unlike the blonde, he seemed much more relaxed in this situation. "Got bored, wanted someone to play with, here I am," he responded.

"H-How. . .the doors are locked. . ."

"The windows aren't."

Morro grabbed some of the popcorn and tossed them in his mouth, of which he did nothing to prove himself worthy of.

He gestured for him to come closer, and when the green ninja complied, the former ghost threw his sword out and patted his seat.

What was even happening? He was watching what may be the dumbest romantic comedies with one of his greatest villains.

Either the tension wasn't obvious enough or Morro didn't care.

"You know," he said," I was really hoping I could mess with your brothers but, what a let-down, they're not home." Lloyd couldn't help but take at least a little bit of offense from this. He replied," I'm still here." Morro yawned," I've already messed with you enough. I'd like to pick their brains for once." Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Psh, trust me, you wouldn't want to know what's going on in their heads. _I_ don't even want to know!" He leaned in close to the green ninja, lowering his voice and asking," Are you sure about that?" The room was dead silent for seconds until both boys broke out laughing at the question. Lloyd nearly found himself wheezing from laughter. Truth be told, he never thought he would find himself laughing with Morro. He always seemed so moody and the opposite of a fun time.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"Wait, wait, so it actually gets everywhere?"

"Yeah! I remember when he didn't wash his hands and got hair gel on everything he touched that morning, even on the bread!"

"Haha, what an idiot!"

An hour or more later, they were still talking. The movie had been muted so they could hear each other and the topic had changed from the mindset of the ninja, their lives and the people around them, and some rather embarrassing stories of those people. He had forgotten his loneliness and overall lack of a life and was too busy having fun with Morro. Virtually all of the popcorn had been savagely consumed at this point. The clock was ticking closer to midnight. The late time and laughter had thoroughly exhausted Lloyd, something Morro hadn't noticed until he felt him fall against his shoulder. For a brief moment, he wanted to scare him awake as a joke, but he looked so. . . peaceful. It would be a crime to disturb something this wonderful and adorable.

Come to think of it, they were practically cousins, no?

Sensei Wu had sort of. . . adopted him and Wu was also Lloyd's uncle.

They were family.

Family protects one another, right?

Very carefully, Morro pulled a stray blanket over Lloyd and patted his head. He was startled when he nuzzled against his body before settling again. What was happening? Was he _this_ new to actually touching another being? It was weird, but he liked it. After so many years of being surrounded by cold and darkness, it was ducky to feel the warmth of another human being and seeing the light of day. With hesitation, Morro wrapped his arm around Lloyd and smiled. He could get used to this whole family thing. It wouldn't be much later that he, too, would fall asleep.

Not even a full hour later, the ninja would come home to these two sleeping side by side on the couch in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I was almost as salty as Morro when I saw that Archive has an ultimate lack in Lloyd and Morro fluff fics. It was salt inducing.
> 
> And my life policy is if society doesn't offer to you the things you want in life, make it yourself.
> 
> I'm not going to lie, I think it could be better. It's more lonely Lloyd than Lloyd and Morro.


End file.
